legofriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Kissun13/LEGO FRIENDS: GOAM (S3 E2)
(Please excuse the title. This is actually Season 2.) 'S2 E2' The girls are hanging out in their Friendship House doing their personal activities when suddenly the power goes out. Soon they begin to bicker over who was using the most electricity (Olivia was building a project in the garage, Emma was using a laptop to edit a photo, Andrea was singing under a disco ball, Stephanie was playing a biking simulator, and Mia was grooming her pet bunny.) But they eventually find out that the entire city was under a blackout. Concerned about this incident, the girls got on the Mission Van and set out to investigate. The blackout is causing a lot of problems for the Heartlake residents, since even the traffic lights are down. So the girls decide to help the drivers by regulating the traffic themselves (and did a little dance to make it a bit more fun.) They continue to guide the cars until everyone drives home and wait for the city's power grid to get fixed. As Olivia is driving her friends back to the Friendship House, an elderly woman jumps out in front of the van. She urgently tells them that there are a group of people and several dogs who are trapped in an elevator inside a building due to the power outage. The friends go inside the building and hear barking. They try to pull open the elevator doors but to no avail. Olivia, Mia, and Stephanie then run upstairs to the control room, pull a lever, and the building's power goes back up again. The elevator doors open and the people and a dog with her puppies are able to walk out safely. Afterwards, Olivia is driving her friends again and passes by a closed bank that has its door wide open. The girls become suspicious and goes inside. Revealed in a flashback, it was broken in by none other than Ricky and Joey who managed to steal a set of keys from a sleeping security guard, opened the vault, stole whatever money they could, and then got away. The girls then ran into Olivia's mother whose horse happens to bring along the bank's manager to the scene of the crime. The manager was relieved to see the wooden chest inside the big safe not stolen as it held a valuable item inside. It's an intricate golden locket that belonged to a woman who lived during the early foundings of Heartlake City. The girls were given the privilege to see it with their own eyes. Ricky and Joey did actually opened the safe and looked inside the chest, but they see no value in the locket so they left it alone and stole the money instead. When they report back to Carter Greene, he's furious that the two men completely missed the objective. Greene considers the operation a failure and orders Dr. Alvah to turn back on the city's power grid. He'd have to find other ways to get to the treasure. Meanwhile back at the Friendship House, Olivia is researching on who the woman on the locket was and wonder if it leads up to anything. The girls decide that it can wait. It's getting incredibly late and it's time for them to go to sleep. END Category:Blog posts